Hospital Rooms
by mishatippins
Summary: Cas in the hospital ficlet


Meg wasn't one for listening. She was usually ready to jump off whenever Castiel started rambling on about something she didn't care about. But Castiel was….

He was special, no doubt about it. Here he was, an arch angel of the Lord (or at least, she figured he was, she'd heard about his upgrade after the apocalypse), off his rocker and talking about bees to a demon.

Castiel had only woken up about six hours ago, and already he was driver her mad. He was sound asleep as usual, or comatose, she didn't know, when he jolted upright during the two second storm that was almost too loud for her earphones to overpower.

He had stared at her for a while before giving her this stupid smile, one that felt so out of character for him that it made her uncomfortable. And then he proceeded to follow her around when she went to tell the orderlies, who knew him only as Emmanuel, (they'd referred from calling him Cas as she sometimes did), and now he was asking her questions about medical equipment she knew absolutely nothing about.

She never thought he would be so…annoying. Castiel was all over her from the time he woke up to the time he was supposed to pretend to be asleep.

"What's this do?" she swore that she had heard that question about five hundred times now, from anything on the old TV dials to his own damn hands. "Meg?"

"Don't touch that!" she hissed, swatting the stethoscope from his hands. "Did you seriously just steal that?"

"I assumed the doctor wouldn't need it now," he purred, fingering the rubber stem of the instrument. "Whatever it is."

"I am so calling them right now."

"Them?"

"Your boyfriends, Cas. You know, you remember."

"I do remember."

"Good," she sighed heavily, taking the scope from him and stuffing it in the pockets of her scrubs. "Now I have to get something,. Stay."

"You're leaving?"

"For five fucking minutes Cas. I'll be right back."

"I don't believe you."

How can you not believe me?"

He pursed his lips. Dealing with Castiel like this was like dealing with a six-year-old. "That's what everyone says. 'I'll be gone for five minutes, Castiel'. 'Our father will return, Castiel.' I'm sure Gabriel will come back home, Castiel'."

She sighed, turning to face him while shoving a finger at his chest. "I'll be right fucking back, I promise."

"I don't think the other staff like it when you curse, meg."

She huffed loudly and spun on her heel, taking care to try and let Castiel see her as she walked down the lobby. After a few moments, she returned, a folded tan coat neatly spilling over in her arms.

"You look like David Tennant without it," she mused. "Too thin."

He graciously accepted his coat from the demon, the familiar weight it put on his shoulders was an extreme relief. He almost looked normal now, his coat now clean of all the blood and black leviathan goo, and his hospital wear now almost completely covered.

"Thank you."

"Now I'm going to call Dean, okay?"

"Okay."

Well that worked. She figured that he would be much easier to deal with when he was talked to at his level.

Child.

The phone rang for a bit as she stepped outside Cas's room, waiting for a familiar voice as the phone finally picked up.

"What?"

"What up Bullwinkle?" She loved how clever she was. "Just a little FYI, callyerd boy's awake."

"Cas is…Cas is awake," she heard Sam call out as Dean was heard shouting over the other end.

"How long, when?" Dean demanded as she heard Sam switch her to speaker phone.

"About eight, last night."

"And you wait 'till now to tell us?"

"Hey, I've been busy. With Cas. He's…just a tad different since he dozed off 'kay?"

"Different?" Dean growled. "Different how?"

"Hey, Seacrest, not a nurse. Just playing one on TV. Want answers start driving."

She shoved her phone back in her pocket, and turned around to see Castiel staring in her face.

"Hello, Meg."

"Hi…Cas."

"You look pretty today."

"You're high."

"How could I be? I have not ingested anything that would constitute to destroying my senses?"

Meg smiled at him. It was the first time he sounded like himself since he woke up. "You're an ass."

"Thank you."


End file.
